


A Family for Christmas

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: It's their first Christmas together and the first one after the war.  Draco is determined to give Harry a happy Christmas.





	A Family for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



> I was thrilled with this particular gift because they loved Christmas fluff like me. Huge thanks to B. for the beta, amazing as always. Thanks to my squad of incredibles for your encouragement.

“Yes, Mistress,” Mimpsy responded as Draco made his way to breakfast.

“We will begin after lunch,” Narcissa said, turning her attention to Draco as the House-elf Apparated.

“Good morning darling,” she said with a smile.

“Morning,” he responded distractedly. Draco smeared jam on his toast and then sat the slice down without taking a bite. Picking up his fork, he sighed as he poked at his eggs, his chin resting on the other hand.

Narcissa put down her fork and laid her hand over Dracos'. "Darling, please stop abusing those eggs. I'm quite certain they never did anything to deserve you stabbing at them with your fork."

Draco’s hand stilled and gave a slightly pitiful laugh.

"Tell me what's wrong? Has Harry upset you?"

Draco shook his head and gave Narcissa a real but slightly sad smile. “No, Mum, Harry is as lovely as ever. It’s just...it’s Christmas.”

“When did Christmas become so distressing?”

Taking a sip of his tea, he explained. “The thing is, I’ve recently learned some things that I find distressing and I’m trying to figure out what to do about it.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Mum, Harry’s never had a proper family Christmas. You know how we all assumed he was raised privileged? Well, he wasn’t. In fact, not only was that not the case, he was, in my opinion, abused.”

Narcissa’s sharp intake of breath was her only response.

Draco pushed his food aside and turned toward his mother, his words tumbling out. “Until he came to Hogwarts, he never owned any new clothes, just hand me downs from his fat bully of a cousin. Their idea of Christmas presents were things like a toothpick and a single tissue. His aunt actually gave him dog biscuits. And, to top it off, Mum, he slept in a cupboard under the stairs, locked in from bedtime until morning. Couldn’t even go to the loo. He cooked and cleaned for them like a House-elf and was punished if he did anything wrong. They frequently didn’t feed him and when they did, it was leftovers.” Draco was practically spitting by the time he was done.

Narcissa’s fork dropped from her limp fingers as she listened. She tightened her hold on her son’s hand, looking him in the eyes. “I’m so sorry Draco. I’d never have imagined such a thing. What can I do?”

Draco shrugged. “He says it’s in the past and he’s happy now but, Mum, it’s just not right. He deserves so much better.”

“What does he normally do to celebrate Christmas?”

“He is usually at the Weasleys for at least part of it,” Draco explained, “but they are going to Romania this year to visit Charlie. They needed a change, they’re still adjusting to Fred’s death.” The regret he felt was still heavy in his heart, though he’d done a lot of apologizing and healing. “I won’t let Harry be alone; it’s our first Christmas and I want it to be special.”

Narcissa lifted her son’s chin with elegant fingers. “Invite him to spend the holiday weekend with us. Get him whatever gifts you want to. Leave the rest to me.”

Draco smiled and nodded. “Thanks, Mum!”

Exiting the floo Christmas eve morning, Draco hauled his purchases into his mother’s study and returned them to size, covering every available surface and half the floor. Taking those intended for the kitchens in hand, he made his way downstairs to find his mother speaking with the Elves.

“This is the last of your order for tonight,” he said, placing the bags on the large work table. “The rest is in your study. The manor looks wonderful.” Draco turned and gave his mother a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered into her ear and pulling back, returned her smile.

“Harry will be here soon,” Narcissa reminded him. “Go and do whatever you have left to do. We have this under control.”

Draco nodded and returned to the study, taking the last minute gifts that had caught his eye to be wrapped.

OoO

Harry arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor, curious why Draco asked him to Apparate instead of using the Floo. He reached up, his fingers trailing along the thick, heavy garland that decorated the wrought iron fence. Hearing a pop, he turned and smiled as Draco appeared and waved his hand to lower the wards and open the gates.

“Harry,” Draco said with a smile, slipping easily into an embrace and brushing their lips together.

Harry never tired of the way he felt when Draco touched him and looked at him like he was the most important person in the entire world. “Hey,” he whispered into Draco’s ear as he pulled him closer. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” Draco’s eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled, long fingers brushing through the tousled curls. “Come, I’ve a surprise for you.” Draco pulled away, reaching down and linking their fingers together as they made their way through the gates and around the curve under the large trees that lined the entry lane. When they turned the corner, Harry stopped, gasping at the sight. There was a large sleigh waiting, drawn by two majestic white horses. Draco tugged at his hand and he followed, climbing into the carriage behind Draco and sitting next to him on the seat. He felt the warmth as Draco covered them with a thick blanket and pulled him close. The carriage started with a slight jerk as the driver directed the horses to begin their journey.

“If you’d like a proper tour of the estate, we can do that later,” Draco said as the sleigh made its way up the wide avenue. “Most of it is decorated and it’s amazing at night.”

Harry’s eyes grew large and he smiled and nodded. “I’d like to see that.”

“Then we will,” Draco said, taking his hand under the lap blanket. “Whatever makes you happy.”

“You make me happy,” Harry murmured into Draco’s cheek before leaving a soft kiss.

“Me too,” Draco whispered back.

When the house finally came into view, Harry’s breath caught. He knew the house had been redone since the time of the occupation but this bore no resemblance at all to the dour mansion which had been their prison. Gone were the cold, dirty grey stones, sharp and angled. They were replaced by softer, rounded edges in a soft sand colour and clear windows. Every window was draped in boughs of greenery as were the round columns on the portico. Harry just stared for a long moment, then let out his breath.

“Well, what do you think?”

Harry heard the nervousness in Draco’s voice and he turned to flash him a bright smile. “It’s brilliant,” he said enthusiastically. “Really beautiful. It’s so different.”

“Mum and I wanted a fresh start,” he said as the sleigh pulled up to the steps. Draco climbed out first and offered his hand to Harry, linking their fingers together as they made their way inside.

OoO

The entrance hall was magnificent, not a trace of the room where Harry’d felt sure he was marching to his death. Elegant and tasteful, decorated with trees and flowers and greenery and smelling like apples and cinnamon and pine. He stood and just took it in, inhaling deeply. A noise caught his attention and opening his eyes, he smiled when he found not only Narcissa but Andi and in her arms, Teddy. He climbed the stairs quickly and embraced Andi, his hand protectively around Teddy.

Harry looked at Andi and said "You told me you were busy Christmas eve."

Andi grinned, shrugging one elegant shoulder. "We are. We're having dinner with my sister and her family."

“Family,” Harry whispered. The greatest desire of his heart and now Harry felt as though he’d perhaps finally found that, here, with Draco.

“Family,” Narcissa repeated, then opened her arms to him and he moved into her embrace where he was joined a moment later by Draco. “Welcome, Harry,” she said with a smile, “to our home and our family.” She pulled back and looked into his face. “You are most welcome.”

Mimpsy popped in just behind them and announced lunch.

Dinner that night was served in a small parlour in the west wing in front of a cheery fire. A large tree took up one entire corner of the room and it was laden with beautiful ornaments and enormous piles of gifts underneath.

“This is a beautiful room,” Harry said as they moved from the table to the sitting area and he took his seat beside Draco on the small sofa. Andi and Narcissa were seated opposite in matching wing chairs while Teddy played on a blanket on the floor.

“Thank you,” Narcissa replied with a smile. “It is our drawing room, a place to gather as a family in the evening that’s less formal than other areas of the house. This is where we celebrated every Christmas when Draco was young. It was time to return to that tradition.”

“Teddy and I are very happy to be here tonight, sharing in that tradition and beginning a new one.” Teddy gurgled as if he understood he was part of something new and wonderful.

Mimpsy brought the tea tray in and Harry and Draco took on the task of handing out the gifts. When each person had a pile in front of them, they took their seats again. Harry paused, looking at Teddy and signaled for the others to look down. There, little Teddy had wrapped himself around the large teddy bear that Harry hadn’t bothered to wrap and was fast asleep, surrounded by unopened presents.

“Bless, he’s exhausted,” Andi said with an indulgent smile. “I can just take him…”

Narcissa touched her arm. “Let him sleep. A light Muffliato will keep him quiet and we’ll be right here if he wakes up.” With a quick wave of her wand, the magic shifted around Teddy and he slept peacefully on.

There was quiet chatter and soft thank yous as they opened their gifts. Needlework supplies and gardening books for Narcissa sat next to cookbooks and new kitchen linens for Andromeda. Draco and Harry smiled over chocolates and new jumpers and a lovely wizards chess set to share. Finally, they came to their last gifts to each other, the ones more special than the others and they traded them shyly.

“You first,” Harry told Draco, handing him a box wrapped in shiny silver paper tied with a green ribbon.

Draco smiled and took the box, opening it carefully. Peeling back the tissue paper, his face showed confusion at first and he lifted out what looked like a pile of parchment. Sitting the box down, he looked at Harry.

Harry swallowed hard, hoping he hadn’t made a poor choice with his gift. Clearing his throat slightly, he shrugged. “Well, take a look, tell me what you think.” He watched as Draco nodded, sitting the parchments on his lap and beginning to read.

 

_Imhoff-Schokoladenmuseum, Cologne Germany_

_The past and present global story of cocoa and chocolate is portrayed in detail over more than 4,000 m² of floor space. The diversity of 5,000-years of cocoa's cultural history is shown as well as modern chocolate production from the cocoa bean through to praline chocolate confectionery._

 

Draco paused, looking over at Harry. “A chocolate museum?” At Harry’s nod, Draco looked at the paper again. “There’s really such a thing?”

“There is,” Harry assured him. “There’s more. Look at the next one.”

 

_Lindt Chocolate Course_

_Spend two stimulating hours with our Maître Chocolatier and immerse yourself in the fascinating world of chocolate. Under the expert guidance of our chocolate expert you will get to know and enjoy chocolate with all your senses._

 

“A class? A chocolate class? Is this serious? Merlin, Harry, this is amazing.”

Harry let out the breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when he saw Draco’s bright smile. “I wanted something you wouldn’t expect. You haven’t been before, have you?” When Draco shook his head, Harry relaxed fully and began to rattle off details. “There’s the museum and the making chocolate class and a class to learn to pair chocolates with wines and there’s a chocolate tasting tour and we have the Presidential Suite across from the cathedral and the dome and tickets to a concert and, well, it’s a whole week full and,” he paused for a moment’s breath, his heart pounding.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close. “Breathe love,” he said with a chuckle. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

Joy was the only word Harry had for how he felt. Just joy, that he’d gotten this right and Draco was happy and they had this wonderful trip to look forward to in the Spring and Merlin, he was in so deep right now. He watched as Draco placed the papers into the box carefully and then it was his turn to look nervous as he handed Harry his gift.

Harry took the gift from Draco, surprised at how heavy it was. Sitting it on the sofa between them, Harry pulled the large, leather-bound book free and ran his fingertips over the golden letters of the title “A Potter/Evans History.” Harry’s breath caught and his heart pounded as he contemplated what the book held.

“Open it, Harry” Draco said quietly.

Harry opened the book, pausing at the table of contents. This book contained his family history, back for so many generations that Harry lost count, for both the Potters and the Evans’. He fought the emotions that threatened to well up and spill over. He looked up at Draco, his mouth open but no sounds coming out.

‘I hired a private genealogist to work on it, to gather as much as they could. I did some of the work to put the book together and helped with some of the research. I hope you like it.”

Harry looked at Draco and in that moment, loved him so deeply that he could barely breathe. Sitting the book on the table with great care, Harry shifted closer and pulled Draco close. “Thank you. I love it. I love you,” he said into Draco’s ear before pulling back and kissing him, not caring in the least what anyone thought.

With goodnight wishes still ringing through the hallway, Harry and Draco made their way to the east wing where Draco’s rooms were located. Harry found himself so full of love and gratitude for this amazing man in his life, such a different future than he'd even dare to hope for not so very long ago. He broke out of his reverie when he realized they'd stopped at Draco's door.

“I wasn't sure what you would prefer,” Draco said, looking into Harry's eyes, “so I had Mimpsy make up a room for you but you know you're always welcome mphmp..”

Harry couldn't resist and stopped the flow of words in his favourite way, with a kiss. When the kiss broke, he grinned shyly. “ I still need time and I don't want to make things awkward or difficult but I'd really love to sleep cuddled with you tonight, if that's all right.”

“More than alright,” Draco assured him as he led Harry into his rooms.

OoO

Sunlight was streaming in the windows and bathing his face in warmth when he woke up. Harry blinked once, then twice, trying to figure out where he was. A rustle behind him and warm breath caressing his skin brought everything back in a flood. Turning over, he found himself drowning in bright grey eyes and a blinding smile.

“Happy Christmas, Harry.”

“Happy Christmas, Draco.”

Harry reached over and ran his fingers through the pale blond hair, relishing it’s silky feel. “I can’t quite believe I’m really here. I keep thinking I’ll wake up and this will all be a dream.”

“If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up,” Draco said before claiming a long, slow kiss.

“Same,” Harry murmured against Draco’s mouth between kisses.

Breakfast could wait.

"I can't believe you did this for me,” Harry said as they made their way to breakfast a bit later.

"Mum and I wanted you to have a real family Christmas"

"It's all amazing, the decorations, the gifts but,” he said, stopping and turning to pull Draco into an embrace, "the family part was the best part.”

Draco smiled and kissed him. "I just want you to be happy"

"I really am, the happiest I’ve ever been. It’s been the best Christmas ever.” Harry kissed him and held him close, never wanting to let go.


End file.
